degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-24784529-20150127031943
I'm not really entirely sure how to put my feelings into words, but I'm going to attempt to do my best. I'm not happy right now, and I haven't been for a while. Honestly, I've been feeling pretty depressed since my older brother moved away to go to Naval basic training duiring the summer in 2013. He and I are only a year apart in age, so we've been pretty close for the most of our lives. Him leaving just kind of set off a switch in my mind that kind of sent me into a downward spirl, and it didn't help that just the year prior I had begun my first year of college and I had failed at being a nursing major. Then, things really got worse in 2014 because my family was going through a lot of issues with my youngest brother, who has been having issues with the law and we were doing family therapy. I've been in a really bad place for the past year and a half, or so. I sort of had an epiphany a couple weeks ago. I'm twenty-one years old. I'm a grown adult and I am capable of making my own decisions. I have the ability to change things about my life that are making me feel sad and that don't make me feel accomplished. I'm too old and life is too short for me to be complaining about every little thing in my life that is bothering me and I don't have the patience for petty bullshit anymore. So, I'm determined to make 2015 the year that I finally feel good about myself and that I finally feel at peace. I'm going to be eating healthier and exercising more, and I'm determined to get to a weight where I actually feel comfortable in my own skin. I've spent enough of my life hating my body and how I look. I'm going to start running and I hope to be able to run 5K races with my mom this summer. I'm hoping that setting goals this year will give me the motivation to do stuff that will make me happier. I don't know how I feel about coming on the Wiki anymore, honestly. It's not that I feel animosity towards anyone on here, but I just don't enjoy it as much as I did when I first joined last July. I'm really busy at the moment and I really just don't have that much time for it anymore. I'm in class all day long during the week, and I'm at work all weekend long and by the time I get home I'm ready to pass out because I've been standing on my feet all day. Also, this is my last semester at the school I'm currently attending and I need to transfer schools to finish my degree in the Fall. I'm spending most of my free time filling out college applications and going over my essays. I have made a lot of good friends on here and there are so many people that I care about. I love being able to interact with other users and I do cherish the friendships that I've made. So, I'm at a loss here. I don't really want to take a break and I don't want to leave. But, it's not something that I really enjoy anymore.